


Light in your eyes

by mist_igri



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cliché romantique, Fluff, M/M, Ridicule, coup de pouce, gratte le clavier, larry stylinson - Freeform, proposal, theme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mist_igri/pseuds/mist_igri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS pour le thème 9 de Coup de Pouce (Gratte le clavier), à savoir "tourner une scène romantique cliché en ridicule".<br/>Pour plus d'infos, voir ici : http://gratteleclavier.skyrock.com/3272858130-Theme-9.html<br/>Et pour d'autres textes, voir ici : http://coup-de-pouce.skyrock.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Light in your eyes - English version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635116) by [mist_igri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mist_igri/pseuds/mist_igri)



** Light in your eyes **

 

 

\- Alors, big night ?

\- Yep.

\- Pas trop stressé ?

 

Je lève les yeux de mes doigts que j’entortille nerveusement.

 

\- Mec, t’imagines même pas comme je flippe.

 

Zayn s’esclaffe en abattant sa main sur mon épaule. Mon rire à moi reste bloqué dans ma gorge… En voyant mon état, mon ami se calme et presse ses doigts au niveau de ma clavicule.

 

\- Hey, ça va bien se passer. Il y a vraiment aucune raison qu’il dise non. Vous êtes à la fois le pire et le plus beau couple que je connaisse…

\- Le pire ?

\- Ouais putain. Vous vous rendez même pas compte à quel point vous êtes niais. Ca dégouline de partout quand vous vous regardez. Franchement, je me passerais volontiers de vos démonstrations d’amour !

 

Un sourire étire mes lèvres. C’est vrai que Harry et moi sommes niais. Enfin, lui surtout. C’est un incorrigible romantique. Il regroupe à lui seul tous les clichés du genre. Et moi… Et bien moi, je suis tellement amoureux de lui que je le suis dans tous ses délires. Je lui offrirais la lune si je pouvais. Alors je ne peux que croire Zayn sur parole. Et puis, c’est pas comme si j’étais pas au courant…

 

Dans la liste non exhaustive de nos moments dignes d’un film à l’eau de rose, on peut citer : le premier baiser sur fond de soleil couchant ; l’engueulade sous la pluie, avec réconciliation sur l’oreiller ; l’amour devant un feu de cheminée, sur un tapis à même le sol ; les retrouvailles à la gare, où l’on court pour se jeter au cou de l’autre… Et, à n’en pas douter, cette soirée viendra s’ajouter au compte.

 

Zayn me tire de ma rêverie en me tendant un petit objet.

 

\- Tiens, je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin de ça !

 

Mon regard descend de son sourire moqueur à ce qu’il tient entre les doigts : une horrible bague en plastique fluo, avec un faux diamant qui s’illumine aux couleurs de l’arc-en-ciel. J’éclate d’un rire clair tout en secouant la tête.

 

\- T’es con !

 

Mais il arrive néanmoins à me détendre, et je l’en remercie d’un regard.

 

\- J’peux voir ?

 

Je me lève et vais fouiller la poche de ma veste. J’en sors l’écrin qui contient la véritable proposition et le lui tends. Je ne peux empêcher mes lèvres de s’étirer face à sa réaction, quand il relève les yeux vers moi avec une moue fière et me lance :

 

\- La mienne est mieux !

 

Je m’approche et lui reprends la petite boîte des mains. Pour moi, ce large anneau d’argent, pourtant tout simple, est parfait. L’éclat de moldavite incrusté sur le dessus a ces reflets verts qui s’accorderont parfaitement aux yeux de celui qui la portera. Je le sais, parce que j’ai passé des heures à rechercher la pierre qui s’en rapprocherait le plus. Mais non, je ne suis pas le plus niais des deux !

 

 

 

___

 

 

\- Lou, où est-ce qu’on va ?

\- On est presqu’arrivés mon Cœur. Encore un peu de patience.

 

Il nous aurait suffit de cinq minutes en voiture pour nous rendre à la plage. Mais en dépit du flegme habituel de Harry et de sa capacité à m’apaiser en toute situation, j’étais bien trop sur les nerfs pour prendre le volant. Et je me suis dit qu’un peu de marche à pied ne pourrait que m’aider à faire redescendre la pression. Ca représente une bonne vingtaine de minutes de temps de trajet mais après tout, on n’est pas pressé. Harry est impatient, certes. Et il le montre. Mais il adore les surprises alors je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur.

 

Quand on débarque sur la digue, je ne retiens pas un petit soupir de soulagement en voyant de loin que tout est en place, comme prévu. Je resserre ma prise sur la main de Harry et l’entraîne à ma suite dans les escaliers qui mènent à l’étendue de sable.

 

\- Regarde Lou, on dirait un film ! Il y a quelqu’un qui va manger sur la plage. C’est hyper romantique. Faudra qu’on fasse ça un jour !

 

Je pouffe et il me regarde sans trop comprendre.

 

\- Arrête de te moquer, ce serait sympa !

\- J’me moque pas. J’te jure que j’me moque pas. Et oui, ce serait sympa…

 

Sur ce, je continue de nous guider sans perdre mon sourire. Je nous approche de cette « scène de film » et m’arrête, lâchant la main de Harry pour poser les miennes sur sa taille.

 

Devant nous, la table est dressée et illuminée grâce à une dizaine de bougies. Harry détaille le bouquet qui en orne le centre, la vaisselle immaculée, les verres à pied, les serviettes savamment pliées… Et ses fossettes apparaissent, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

 

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? me souffle-t-il à l’oreille.

\- Surprise ?!

\- C’est toi qui as fait ça ?

\- Et bien, techniquement c’est Zayn. Mais ouais. Ouais c’est moi.

 

Un air de légère panique passe sur son visage, avant de le laisser perplexe.

 

\- On fête un truc spécial ? Je suis sûr de rien avoir oublié pourtant…

\- Non. Juste… On s’aime. On va fêter ça.

 

Son sourire est éclatant. Il s’approche rapidement pour m’embrasser et je me perds un instant dans ses bras. Tant et si bien que la passion l’emporte : il m’attire tout contre lui et je ne réponds plus de mes gestes. Je le pousse vers l’une des chaises sur laquelle il s’assied, puis monte sur ses genoux. Je n’arrive pas à me décrocher de ses lèvres, j’ai besoin de son amour pour me détendre complètement avant de me lancer.

 

Après quelques minutes à ce rythme, on se détache doucement, haletant légèrement. Il passe ses mains sur mes joues, le long de mon cou dans un geste affreusement tendre. Puis il brise un peu la magie du moment.

 

\- J’ai faim, Lou.

 

Je ris et vais m’asseoir sur la deuxième chaise, m’installe correctement à table. Je me sens confiant quand il me regarde ainsi, débordant d’amour.

 

Dans un geste théâtral à souhait, je soulève la cloche qui protège notre repas et en garde un minimum la chaleur. Harry éclate d’un rire franc en découvrant ce que je nous ai préparé : du poulet fourré à la mozzarella, entouré de jambon de parme et accompagné de purée de pomme de terre.

 

\- Je sais que tu adores ça !

\- J’adore surtout quand tu me fais à manger. Et vu que c’est le seul truc que tu sais cuisiner… Oui, je suppose que j’adore vraiment ça.

 

Ce petit sourire en coin, farceur et provocant, ne me plaît qu’à moitié. Alors je lui tire la langue avant de nous servir copieusement. Et quand on commence à déguster, je ne suis pas peu fier. Même si la purée est un peu tiède, mais on est quand même sur la plage et je ne peux pas faire de miracle.

 

On parle peu en mangeant. On a tellement l’habitude d’être l’un avec l’autre que les silences ne sont jamais dérangeants. Pas qu’on n’ait plus rien à se dire, mais profiter simplement de la présence de notre moitié nous suffit. Et puis, surtout, il y a d’autres façons de communiquer que les mots ! Et sincèrement, les regards qu’on se lance sont plus qu’éloquents. Le pied de Harry qui longe ma jambe aussi.

 

Au moment de passer au dessert –un gâteau à la vanille nappé de ganache au chocolat– le ciel n’est plus que nuances d’orange et de rose. Les bougies deviennent réellement nécessaires et je ne me lasse pas d’admirer leurs flammes se refléter dans les yeux de Harry.

 

Ca me rappelle des paroles de chanson : _« Eyes can’t shine unless there’s something burning bright behind »._ Je ne sais plus de qui c’est.* Mais je ne suis pas d’accord avec ça. Parce que même quand il n’y a pas de bougie, les yeux de Harry brillent. Surtout quand ils se posent sur moi. C’est sa plus belle façon de me dire « Je t’aime ».

 

Une fois deux belles parts de gâteau englouties, la nervosité me reprend.

 

\- Tu viens marcher avec moi ?

 

Ma timidité soudaine semble amuser Harry. L’intriguer aussi. Mais je lui suis reconnaissant de ne faire aucun commentaire. Pour seule réponse, il se lève après avoir ôté ses chaussures, vient se poster à mes côtés et me tend la main. Je la saisis sans me faire prier et nous allons fouler le sable mouillé au bord de l’eau.

 

L’écume vient lécher nos orteils. Au loin, on devine les lumières d’un bateau de pèche. L’air est vivifiant à cette heure. Beaucoup plus respirable qu’en journée, mais un peu frais. Je frissonne et Harry lâche un tout petit rire avant d’entourer mes épaules de son bras.

 

\- Tu sais, je connais un bon moyen de réchauffer ce petit corps frêle !

 

Il hausse les sourcils à plusieurs reprises. Pas du tout subtil.

 

\- Il paraît que le sexe sur la plage, c’est très surfait. Le sable s’infiltre genre… partout, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

 

Il rit à gorge déployée et je voudrais faire de même, mais j’ai une boule dans la gorge. Il baisse le regard sur moi et reprend.

 

\- Louis, et si tu me disais ce qui se passe ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je te connais. Tu me caches quelque chose. J’ai pas l’impression de devoir m’inquiéter mais… Je voudrais quand même savoir.

 

Je me poste devant lui, posant mes mains sur ses hanches afin de l’arrêter face à moi. Je puise du courage dans le sourire bienveillant qu’il m’offre, respire un grand coup et me lance.

 

\- Je t’aime.

 

J’ai dit ça sur un air tellement sérieux qu’à nouveau, il s’esclaffe.

 

\- Moi aussi je t’aime Lou.

 

Sa voix est douce, légèrement moqueuse. Et son ton trahit un peu d’impatience. J’attrape ses mains pour ne pas être tenté d’entortiller mes propres doigts entre eux, je me connais. J’ancre mon regard au sien et je reprends.

 

\- J’me souviens quand on s’est rencontrés… Ca date maintenant. Quinze ans, t’imagine ? T’étais ce gamin absolument pas timide qui venait d’emménager en face de chez moi. Et moi j’étais là avec mes problèmes de confiance en moi… Il t’a pas fallu longtemps pour rentrer dans ma bulle et plus jamais en sortir. Et nous voilà, à vingt quatre piges... Tu m’as toujours rendu heureux, plus ouvert, plus confiant. Mais ce qu’on a depuis six ans, je pensais pas que ça pouvait exister. J’me souviens qu’à l’époque je t’en ai fait baver. J’avais tellement peur de perdre mon meilleur ami… Mais j’t’ai pas perdu. T’es toujours mon meilleur ami. Sauf que t’es aussi tellement plus !

 

Ca y est, je commence à trembler sous l’émotion. Lui, de prime abord, il reste stoïque. Mais moi qui le connais, je vois que ses yeux sont plus brillants que d’habitude, et qu’il n’y a aucune bougie devant. Je sens que ses doigts serrent les miens avec plus de force. Je vois que ses lèvres se pincent davantage.

 

\- Je t’aime Harry. Je dirais bien que t’imagines pas à quel point si je savais pas que tu m’aimes tout juste pareil. Et c’est ça qui est absolument génial. J’imagine pas une vie où on se serait pas trouvés toi et moi.

 

Son sourire vaut tout l’or du monde, et je dois me faire violence pour ne pas me jeter sur ses lèvres. Il faut que je termine d’abord.

 

\- Et j’imagine pas non plus une vie où je ne m’endormirais pas à tes côtés chaque soir pour m’y réveiller chaque matin. Tu me rends meilleur. Tu fais ressortir tout ce qu’il y a de bon en moi. Ca fait terriblement cliché de dire ça comme ça, mon Dieu.

\- C’est très romantique surtout.

 

Sa voix est complètement cassée sous le coup de l’émotion. Faut que j’abrège, autant pour lui que pour moi.

 

Alors je lâche ses mains et je pose un genou par terre. Dans l’eau en fait, puisque la marée est déjà montée à hauteur de nos chevilles pendant mon monologue. Mais c’est la dernière de mes considérations. Harry étouffe un petit cri en portant une main à sa bouche. Ce coup-ci, les larmes au bord de ses yeux menacent clairement de couler.

 

Je plonge la main dans ma poche au moment où je me lance…

 

\- Harry Edward Styles. Est-ce que…

 

Et je me fige. OH. PUTAIN. C’est pas possible. J’ai pas fait ça. Dites-moi que j’ai pas fait ça. Je blêmis. Je le sens : mon visage devient pâle, livide probablement.

 

Face à moi, Harry se demande ce qui se passe.

 

\- Lou, c’est pas tout à fait le moment de t’arrêter là.

\- Je…

 

Je serre les doigts et sors la main de ma poche. Sur ma paume, sous mes yeux, la bague de Zayn clignote et illumine l’air de ses couleurs absurdes. Mon regard passe de la bague à Harry. Son regard passe de moi à la bague. Et il éclate de rire.

 

Harry a, littéralement, le plus gros fou rire de sa vie. Et moi, je ris jaune. Je ricane plutôt, en visualisant très bien mon écrin sur la commode dans l’entrée de chez Zayn, là où je l’ai déposé pour enfiler ma veste quand je l’ai quitté plus tôt cet après-midi.

 

Harry se calme péniblement pendant que je me relève en secouant la tête, en passant et repassant la main sur le bas de mon visage.

 

\- C’est pas possible. J’suis ridicule. J’suis absolument ridicule.

 

Je regarde Harry et je vais pour m’excuser platement. J’ai honte, merde. Comment gâcher bêtement un des moments les plus importants de notre vie ? Mais il me devance en attrapant la bague et en la passant à son annulaire. Puis il encadre mon visage en glissant ses longs doigts sur mes joues. Et il souffle, avant de m’embrasser.

 

\- Oui.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* Pardon, pardon, pardon. J’ai pas pu m’en empêcher !

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
